Moon Within the Sun
by Alice Thane
Summary: After the defeat of Voldermort everyone goes out to celebrate. Some drink the night away, others propose, while some decide to spend the night in pleasure. Months later after a night of passion with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds himself expecting.SLASH MPREG.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Harry fell holding his hand and brandishing his wand towards the Dark Lord. "This is the end Tom, you know one of us has to die and you have nothing to live for"

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly at Harry "You think this is the end?" he sneered "This is just the beginning, with you death the Wizarding World will fall to my feet, and everything will be as it should have been. I will graciously open my arms and allow those who were foolish to bow before me and all will be forgiven. You shall be known as The Traitor. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood there and closed his eyes, he thought about his loved ones, his mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione. He thought about love, friendship and the light in the world. He called upon the power sleeping in his core, about surrounding Voldermort in the feeling of love and goodness. All of a sudden a blinding white light surrounded Harry and the Dark Lord. The Killing Curse died before it could reach Harry, dissolved in the light. Harry could hear the Dark Lord screaming but kept his eyes closed. This spell would be judging him to see if he was weak of will and all Harry wanted to do was keep looking at his family that was beyond the veil. He reached out his hand and his mum grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Everyone was smiling at him, he smiled back. No matter what happened after this, he knew he would survive, whether he lived or died, he'd be strong.

Harry could feel the light beginning to fade away beyond his eyelids and slowly he opened his eyes. There is front of him was the remains of the Dark Lords body and his soul being released from it. Then the last remaining light surrounded his soul and wrapped it up, and then in a final burst of light, it was gone. The Dark Lord Voldermort was dead. Tom Riddle was finally at peace.

The memory ended and everyone was back in the Three Broom Sticks. Everyone looked around at each other and at once they were yelling and cheering. The Dark Lord was dead! No more war!

"Man, that was amazing! I'll never get tired of seeing that" Ron Weasly said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah! That was amazing, Harry!" Neville Longbottom said enthusiastically as his arm wrapped around Luna Lovegoods' waist.

Harry just laughed and took a long sip of his Butterbeer. He was feeling amazing. He had finally got rid of that bastard and gained his freedom. Plus he had seen his family again; he was feeling on the top of the world. Nothing could get him down. Not even Malfoy. Speaking of which he could see him sitting at the bar chatting to Blaise Zabini.

Harry turned back to his friends and pointed to Malfoy with his drink "what he doing here?"

"Who?" Ron asked then looked to where Harry was pointing and scrunched up his nose, turning back to Harry "Oh, he came to celebrate I guess. Apparently he was spying on the Dar—Vold" He shook his head "Tom, for the Order. So I guess he's a good guy?" Ron shrugged.

Harry grinned at Ron's use of Voldermort's real name. He looked at his two best friends, Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and she was practically sitting on top of him.

"So, when are you two getting married?" He asked conversationally.

Ron spluttered after taking a sip of his drink and Hermione almost fell off of Ron's lap.

"Harry!" They both said together both flushing beet red.

"Oh come on! I'm just curious" He said laughing.

Ron cleared his throat "Well I was going to wait before doing this" he gave Harry a dark look and then got down on one knee in front of Hermione and pulled out a ring. "Hermione, I love you more than all the food in the world, more than all the chocolate frogs. Even more than Quidditch. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" by this point Ron was bright red in the face and Hermione didn't look any better.

"Oh Ron, of course I will, you fool!" She practically yelled. Ron jumped up a huge grin of his face and swept Hermione up in his arms and spun her around. They had a heated snogging session while the others looked away finding the wall very interesting. When they broke apart Ron put the ring on Hermione's left ring finger. Ginny and Luna went over and they all started gushing over the ring. Ron and Hermione were inseparable for the rest of the night. Remus had decided to go home early, the full moon was tonight. Harry looked around the bar at the remaining people. It looked like no one had left; people would probably be celebrating all night and most likely for the next week. Harry felt all giddy inside, he was free! He started laughing and got a couple of strange looks before everyone started laughing with him.

"Who wants shots? It's on me!" Harry yelled.

Tom, the bartender, looked at Harry and calmly said "Actually it's on the house"

Everyone started cheering. Harry sauntered up to the bar counter and said thanks and waited for Tom to fill the drinks, still grinning. He didn't even notice the person beside him until he heard the familiar drawl "So the Golden Boy finally beat the Dark Lord." Harry glanced at the blonde "Draco Malfoy, I heard you turned spy"

Malfoy looked at Harry, studying him. "I did." He said simply.

Harry nodded his head at him then took the drinks and walked back over to his friends.

"What did Malfoy have to say?" Neville asked.

Harry looked back over to the blonde "Nothing much, just basically a hello, Malfoy style"

Neville nodded and then they went back to celebrating. Harry constantly went up to get drinks for the rest of the night and every time he and Malfoy would exchange a few words. By two am everyone was piss drunk. They decided to go back to Burrow to let the family know about the good news. As the group was walking out the door Malfoy grabbed Harry, without anyone else noticing, and pulled him to the ally way and pushed him against the wall. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes for a second before he pressed his lips against Harry's.

_Oh my .._ was about all Harry could think. He felt Malfoy's lips against his, Malfoy's tongue pushing gently at Harry's lips, asking for permission. Harry sighed and opened his lips to allow entrance. Malfoy slipped his tongue in and began ravishing Harry's mouth. It feels so good Harry thought and groaned. He wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him closer. Malfoy started running his hands across Harry's chest, slipping under his shirt and continued exploring. Everywhere Malfoy touched felt like a little trail of fire. Harry had never felt so good. He tilted his head a bit to allow better entrance and deepened the kiss. Malfoy was now pushing Harry into the wall but Harry didn't care. Harry's hands were tugging on Malfoy's silky locks. The blonde made a sound of pleasure that sent Harry wild. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily. They looked at each other, both pair of eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Want to continue this somewhere a little more private?" Malfoy asked in a husky voice. Harry wanted to jump him right there. He looked around and decided that somewhere private sounded good.

"Just give me a sec" Harry said. Draco caught his hand, Harry turned back around and kissed him quickly on the lips "just one sec, I need to tell the others I'm going home, wouldn't do if they go looking for me" he said and gave Malfoy a mischievous grin. Draco nodded quickly and let go of Harry's hand.

As promised Harry ran to his friends and made up a story about needing to get rest because of the magic drain from the fight. No one seemed to mind this or notice Harry's slightly bruised lips. Harry said his goodbyes then ran back to where Malfoy was waiting. Malfoy smiled at him and Harry could feel his heart give a little jump. God, he's gorgeous.

They apparated to Malfoy's flat. Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him through the flat to his bedroom. Harry could feel his heart beating so fast like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Harry had only realized that he was into wizards six months ago after his and Ginny's first time. They had ended the relationship soon after that. This would be Harry's first time with a man and oh god, it's with Malfoy. Harry thought for a breath of a second about just running home, but one look at Malfoy's sexy smile and he was lost.

Malfoy pulled him close and began kissing down his neck. Soft butterfly kisses that set Harry's skin on fire. He put his hands on either side of Malfoy's face and pulled Malfoy's lips to his and he kissed hard and passionately. Malfoy opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in while pushing Malfoy down on the bed and began kissing deeper. Malfoy let out a moan and then they started a fight for dominance with their tongues. Harry pulled away panting, lost to lust, he didn't notice really what he was doing, he just wanted to make Draco feel good.

He started kissing down Draco's jaw line and down his throat. Harry swore he heard Draco purr. His hands began unbuttoning Draco's silk shirt and tossed it to the side without a thought. He continued kissing down Draco's chest, when he came to Draco's nipple, he paused. _I wonder if this feels good…_ he gently pinched the nipple, when Draco let out a soft "ah" Harry smiled. He pulled at it with his teeth gently then started working it with his tongue while his other hand messaged Draco's other nipple. Draco arched his back slightly and let out a small "ah, Harry" Harry could feel his groin area begin to get tight.

He bit his lip and let his hand slip towards Draco's pants. When he found a buckle preventing access, without thinking he wandlessly banished the belt and pants away. His hand slipped under Draco's boxers and found his errection already starting to get wet. Harry smiled devilishly as he gently began stoking it. Draco let out a surprised gasp and arched his back again. Harry claimed Draco's lips and started kissing him furiously while speeding up his hand movements. He felt Draco start to whimper and shudder underneath him. He let out the most amazing sex sounds Harry had ever heard (Not hard as Draco was only his second, but that doesn't matter!) Harry felt almost ready to come just by watching Draco's pleasure.

Draco started gasping and panting heavier and Harry pulled on his lower lip. Harry softly kissed his way to Draco's ear, never letting up his hand movement, and gently nipped Draco's earlobe, he softly whispered into Draco's ear "Cum for me Draco" in a deep husky voice. Draco came, hard, shuddering violently beneath Harry. Harry let him rid his ecstasy until he had finished, then started licking the cum off his fingers. He watched as Draco bit his lower lip and watched him clean his hands with his tongue. He heard Draco growl then was flipped onto his back.

"Can you do better, Dragon?" Harry purred into Draco's ear, then laid back and gazed up at Draco. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. Watching Draco cum beneath him made him feel powerful and excited, being able to see this side of the normally cool and collected Malfoy heir.

He wanted to see what Draco would do with his challenge and he wasn't disappointed. He watched as Draco started scooting down the bed, closer to Harry's groin, he closed his eyes and felt as Draco stripped him of his pants (his shirt had been banished some time before.) He felt as Draco gently grabbed his cock and began moving his hand. It was too gentle for Harry's taste. After the somewhat violent life Harry had led, he had gotten use to roughness.

"More, harder" Harry hoarsely said.

Draco stopped for a moment and Harry let out a sound at the loss, then he felt as Draco closed his mouth around Harry's erection and gasped. Harry couldn't explain the feeling of Draco sucking on his cock, it was just amazing. Harry felt himself start to shiver and shudder as Draco deepened his hold on Harry. He felt himself start to buck into Draco's mouth, he also heard Draco start to chuckle, which just resonated through Harry starting at his crotch. Draco started to do something incredible with his tongue on the tip of Harry's cock and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Le- let go! I'm about to" he gasped "cum" he felt as his pleasure reached the max and he was lost in a white haze. It seemed to last for eternity bound in a second.

Harry was left panting and shuddering occasionally. He looked at Draco, who had messy dishevelled hair and Harry swore he heard his heart swoon. Draco looked like a god in bed sheets; he suddenly wanted to be even closer to Draco.

Draco seemed to have the same idea. He covered two of his fingers with cum and whispered into to Harry's ear "Relax and take a deep breath." Harry did as asked and he felt as Draco slipped a finger into his anus. He heard himself gasp then heard Draco say "relax" again and Harry tried hard to do as asked. He took a couple deep breaths and slowly got used to the feel of Draco's finger. He felt as Draco tapped on his lips and opened his eyes. He realized that Draco was looking down at him and Harry was suddenly lost in Draco's mercury storming eyes. He let out a soft sigh and felt as Draco added another finger.

Draco leaned down and started kissing Harry again; Harry idly wondered what it would feel like with a tongue ring. His thoughts were stopped as Draco hit a pleasure point. Harry moaned into his bed partners' mouth, Draco hit it again and again.

Harry turned his mouth away to let out his gasps and whimpers but Draco captured h is lips again. Harry felt himself to push down on Draco's fingers. _Harder!_ Harry thought _faster! More! Ah! Ah! My fucking god! Ah!_

"Harry let out your voice" Draco commanded into Harry's ear. Harry tried to listen but couldn't seem to move the arm he was biting into. Harry could himself start to reach his max again.

"Ah! Draco, I'm about to cum!" Harry started panting out. Draco quickly pulled out his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing!" Harry practically yelled at Draco.

Draco flashed a dazzling smile "I'm going to make it better, do you trust me, Harry?"

Harry bit his lower lip, could he? He didn't know, but right now he thought he could. Harry nodded his head.

Draco smiled again and conjured a string and tied it around Harry's cock. Ah, what the hell is he doing? He felt like he was about to explode. Draco slipped his fingers out and positioned himself. He lifted Harry's legs up a bit. He looked into the forest green eyes and whispered "Hold your breath."

Harry once again did as told, he felt as he and Draco became one. Slowly Draco pushed deeper in and Harry gasped and felt as tears started to fall down his cheeks. _It hurts!_ He thought. He felt as Draco started to move and wanted to scream out for him to stop. Draco untied the string that was holding the pleasure in limbo and began stoking again. Slowly the pleasure started to come back. Draco hit the sweet spot again and suddenly Harry melted.

Fuck whatever he said about pleasure and ecstasy before. _This!_ This is what it feels like. The pain had suddenly melted away into the most incredible pleasure he had ever felt before. Draco started thrusting faster and deeper and Harry couldn't keep in his voice anymore.

"Ah, Draco! That's amazing, fuck, so good" he grunted and started pushing down on Draco. Draco also couldn't keep his voice in and together they sang into the night with pleasure. They entwined their hands and as they came, they both screamed out the other's name.

Both breathing heavily took a couple seconds to recover before turnig to the other and saying "again." For the rest of the night they fucked like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In the morning Harry woke up to sunlight on his face. He smiled and hugged his pillow. When he turned the other way he noticed that this wasn't his room. He sat up suddenly and looked around.<em> Oh my fuck, what have I done?<em> He thought as he realized what he had done last night. _With Malfoy! Oh god! What was he going to say…_ He realized he wouldn't have to say anything because Draco had apparently left.

"Well!" Harry said to himself "I'm not sure that I'm pleased or pissed off that he's not here." He walked around the room and noticed breakfast sitting on the kitchen table with a note.

_Thanks for last night. _

_D._

Okay, slightly pissed. Harry looked at the breakfast, scrambled eggs with French toast, bacon and sausage, and frowned. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't notice much of the flat as he left, he had a killer headache. He had to get home to take a potion and then sleep the rest of the day away. When he thought about it in later years he realized he had no idea where Draco's flat was because he was too out of it to care. How he would dread that realization for a good few months afterward.

Harry had decided to tell no one about his night of passion with Draco and let it fade into a happy if slightly embarrassing memory.

* * *

><p>Months later when Harry was training for a Quidditch national tryout he threw up and then fainted on the pitch of Hogwarts. He was rushed to Madam Pomfrey by Headmaster Snape. She took an hour doing diagnostic tests. When she couldn't seem to find out what was wrong with him she asked Snape to explain how Harry had been feeling the last couple of days. Snape crudely remarked that how was he supposed to know, when Madam Pomfrey glared at him he mentioned that someone had seen him throwing up the last couple of mornings and again on the pitch. Madam Pomfrey quickly nodded and banned Snape from her hospital. She turned to Harry and preformed a test she couldn't believe she was performing.<p>

When Harry woke up a couple of hours later Madam Pomfrey had a potion waiting. Without thinking, Harry took it and drank it. Madam Pomfrey did a few tests on Harry and nodded in satisfaction.

"Harry, dear, I need to tell you something. I want you to take a deep breath"

Harry took a deep breath getting a little worried. "What is wrong with me Ma'am?" he asked a little softly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "nothing is wrong with you dear, it's great news actually."

Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath "Harry you're pregnant."

Harry fainted.


	2. Telling the Family

Hello! I would just like to say THANK YOU for the reviews. Well this is my first long fic and I'm still getting the feel for it, so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I'll try to get one up every week, more if I get on a good roll.

Well, enjoy the mayhem!

**Alice Thane**

**Chapter 2: Telling the Family**

* * *

><p>The day outside was crisp with a cold wind. Winter was coming and soon it would cover Britain with a blanket of snow. Still some birds chirped and people went about their business none the wiser to a boy sitting in a castle in a hospital about to have a nervous breakdown.<p>

_Pregnant._

I'm pregnant, I, Harry Potter, am pregnant. Nope. I don't believe it's not possible. I mean first off I'm a guy, so I can't get pregnant… can I? Oh bloody hell! Of course I can get pregnant! I'm bloody freaking Harry Potter! Harry thought hyperventilating into a brown paper bag. He was rocking back and forth on the bed in the hospital wing. The matron had gone off to get another calming drought.

"Oh god. What am I going to do?" He said quickly to himself. "I can't raise a kid. I'm still a kid! Well according to the Ministry I'm not. But I am. IM A KID GOD DAMNIT! I thought, I mean, it was… alright not once, but one night! And I'm a guy! Fate must hate, royally fucking hate me. Oh god. I can't tell him. I'd rather be under the Cruciatus Curse. I can't I can't. Hermione! I need Hermione!" Harry suddenly jumped up off the bed and ran to the hospital fire place, he threw some floo powder and yelled "The Burrow!" and popped his head in the fireplace. He looked around and noticed Charlie sitting on the couch; he tried to calm his breathing, no need to let anyone else know.

He cleared his throat and said "Hello Charlie, is Hermione there?"

Charlie turned to the fire place and jumped off the couch and knelled in front of Harry. "Harry! It's been a while how are you doing? Not swamped down in fan mail I hope?" He asked laughing. Harry had had to go to Hogwarts to train because he couldn't find peace out in the public.

Harry smiled a bit weakly "yeah the house elves are having fun reading through them." He cleared his throat "sorry to be rude but I really need to speak to Hermione is she in?"

"Oh of course of course. Just one sec, her and mum are looking over the bridal gowns. I'll go get her." Charlie said cheerfully then called "Hermione! Floo!"

Harry smiled despite himself.

Hermione came in the next minute still holding one of the magazines. When she saw Harry she plopped down in front of the fireplace. She smiled at him "Hi Harry, whats—" She paused when she looked closer at Harry her smile faltering. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Uh, 'Moine, think you can come to Hogwarts? I need to talk to you and um, I'd kinda like to do it in person."

Hermione frowned. "Yeah sure, Harry. Do you want me to bring Ron?"

Harry paled at that, how would Ron take it? But, they were best friends, still… Harry swallowed "yeah" he nodded quickly "bring Ron. Just hurry"

"We'll be right there."

Harry walked back over to his bed but slide down the wall beside it. He felt like the world was crashing down around him. He placed a hand on his stomach and took a deep breathe. Hermione will know what to do.

He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep in that spot until Hermione shook him awake. He blinked a couple times trying and clear his vision, fixed his glasses that had fallen crookedly on his nose and looked up at his two best friends. They looked down worriedly at him. He tried a weak smile but knew it would only worry them more. He looked into Hermione's golden eyes and saw that they were deep with concern and swallowed. He felt like crying.

Hermione bent down and hugged him, then pulled him up to sit on the bed and sat beside him.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked away from Ron's concerned blue eyes and down at his hands. "Please don't hate me" he whispered.

"We could never hate you!" Hermione's voice rang out "what would make you think that?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Of course they wouldn't hate him, they had been with him as he fought a mad man. They could handle this, even if he couldn't. He looked up resolutely at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm pregnant" He said without a tremble, which he was quite proud of.

It was quite funny seeing their reaction. Ron had his mouth hanging open and Hermione was stiff as a board.

"I – I'm sorry Harry" Hermione stuttered "it sounded like you said your pregnant."

Harry nodded.

"Is that even possible? But, oh Harry that's amazing! Congratulations."

It was Harry's turn to be stunned. First, Hermione not knowing everything was mind boggling and second she accepted it just like that! Harry looked at Ron who looked like he was seeing how many flies he could catch with his mouth. Oh wait, now it looks like a goldfish, opening and closing. Harry let out a little giggle.

"Wait, who's the father? I mean, it has to be a man… right?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

Ron just barely nodded still having a hard time controlling his mouth.

"Wait, that means you had sex." Hermione started, Ron shook himself out of his state and stared at Hermione like she had just said the dumbest thing. Which she had. How else does one get pregnant? Harry started imagining people getting pregnant through kissing, or maybe by some dance, oh! Maybe they took a potion and BAM a baby in the tummy. He started laughing at what would happen if that were possible. Oh the chaos! He let his mind run with that thought.

"Oi! Harry! Harrrry" Ron's voice called from somewhere in front of him, when Harry came back to his senses he noticed that Ron was waving his hand frantically in front of him.

"Man, don't just zone out on us. First you start laughing randomly then you go off into your own little world, I hope this pregnancy doesn't affect you more than this or I might consider get you checked out. Now who is this bastard who didn't use protection? For that matter, what the hell, why didn't you use protection? I mean common, I know it's rare but you have to protect yourself from diseases! Even I know that!" Ron all but yelled the last part.

Harry smiled sheepishly at them. He knew it wasn't really funny, but he just couldn't stop. It was hilarious. Of course he should have used a condom! But it just kind of happened, who knew he would fuck Draco Malfoy? He certainly didn't. Thinking of the blonde he felt a sudden pang, he didn't want to tell him.

"…I mean seriously you go and kill the greatest Dark Lord known and then die because of a stupid disease! I mean come on common sense here" Ron was still going on a tangent. Harry was impressed and wondered if Ron was taking speech lessons from Hermione, to be able to speak so much without a breath.

Hermione laid a calming hand on Ron's arm and turned to look at Harry when Ron had calmed down. "Harry who is the father? Does he know?" she asked determinedly.

Harry felt his good humor vanish and turned to look out the window. He took a shallow breath and turned back, steeling himself. "He doesn't know, I just found out today, I kind of fainted…" He saw Hermione blanche and hurried on "Anyway, it's um," he took another deep breath and let it out, man this was hard "It's Malfoy. The baby is Draco Malfoy's." Once he said it out loud he felt better, like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Apparently it wasn't the same for his friends.

"How? You two hate each other! I know he was on our side at the end but I mean, it's _Draco Malfoy_ the Slytherin menace for crying out loud!" she gasped "when did you sleep with him Harry? It couldn't have been…" Then it dawned on her "The Victory party! You went home early but you really…" her sentence faded into mumblings. Harry watched as a sudden emotion crossed her eyes she looked up abruptly "do you love him?" she asked suddenly.

Harry was taken aback. Love Malfoy? Hell no. Attraction yes, love no way, that was like saying the sky was purple, just wasn't so.

He shook his head "No it was just sex, bloody fantastic, but no, no love"

Hermione blushed a bit. "Are you going to tell him?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione looked deep into his eyes and got that look in her eyes like she was struggling over a difficult problem. She pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded "Ok, it is you decision. Now, are you going to keep it?" she asked looking pointedly at his stomach.

Harry gulped, he had always wanted a family and in a weird way he now could have one, but was he ready. He thought about raising the baby and watching it grow and about the happy, if not difficult, life it would be. He thought of the baby being _his_ and he knew in that moment he would keep it. A small smile crossed his lips. No matter what happened he would protect and love his child and make sure it was happy and healthy. "I'm keeping it" he whispered.

Hermione smiled at Harry then turned to look at Ron, who had been suspiciously quiet to find him passed out on the floor. He looked like he had fallen out of his chair. She shook her head and smiled fondly at Ron, her_ fiancé_, she felt the heat creep up in her cheeks. She still wasn't use to it, though she had known long ago she wanted to marry the foolish redhead. "Well then, when's the due-"She didn't get any further because she was suddenly interrupted.

"It wasn't like I wanted to get shot, you bloody moron!" An angry male voice yelled. "I was just coming for a meeting with Serverus when all of a sudden I get hit! Who uses guns?"

"If you don't calm down you are going to open the wound. Now. Sit. Down." The stern matron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They knew that voice. Constant verbal battles for six years had drilled it into their heads. They peeked around the curtain to see Draco Malfoy sitting on a bed a few away from theirs looking pissed as hell.

_Oh bloody hell_ Harry and Hermione thought together.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. Actually he hadn't been having a good week. First he had been in court for the past few months trying to clear his father and him of all the charges placed against them during the war. Finally, when he thought they were going to be cleared, the court found some new evidence and called for another court date! The bloody nerve of these people. He tried throwing his money around a bit, but with the limited amount of money he had at his disposal right now, it was almost impossible to get anywhere. Why the Ministry deemed it necessary to hold all accounts of accused for six months was beyond him. Two more months to go and he would have access again and then he would sue them! He huffed as he thought about it.

Uncle Sev had called him into Hogwarts to discuss a possible teaching position as Potions teacher. He had been walking through Hogsmead and almost at the Hogwarts Path when someone wearing a bright yellow cape and hood takes out a gun and shoots him! He barely recognized what it was, if it hadn't been for Blaise dragging him to see a muggle movie that had guns in it, he wouldn't have known what it was. Draco had managed to stun the man but not before the shot was fired. He hadn't known that bullets could go through shields.

Now he sat here in Hogwarts Infirmary, where he had spent way too much time for his liking, and was having Pomfrey fussing over him, which he was secretly enjoying, but he had been shot! Bloody shot in the arm! Why in Merlins name were there guns in this place! They were so foul and loud and bulky! He blushed a bit at what else was bulky… no! Not the point. Now he was stuck here and Severus was going to be mad and it wasn't his fault!

He took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself. If he was honest he would admit that the gun had scared him shitless, never in his life had he thought he would get shot with one of those dirty muggle contraptions. People thought wizards were dangerous we are nothing compared to those idiot muggles who don't know a thing about self-preservation! He noticed his breathing had hitched again and tried to calm down. Take deep breaths and count to ten like his therapist had said. Why did he have a therapist? Well it had been mandatory from the courts! Now Draco knew that he was a bit of a spoiled rotten person, but to suddenly take away that fortune was like putting him under the Crutatious curse. Painful. So he would listen to those stupid buffoons in the ministry and then get back his fortune.

His father was ruined and by the Malfoy inheritance laws he could now take over as head of the house. Only catch was he needed to get married. Women. He didn't think much of them. They were too emotional, not that guys aren't, but it's like girls just can't help being emotional. Then they are too supple and soft and fragile. They were pretty to look at but he would never want to _be_ with one. But it was his responsibility as the Malfoy heir, soon to be Head, to take a _wife_ and have an heir.

He was scared. How could he have a wife and be expected to be… _intimate_ with her if he felt like he was betraying himself every time. He felt disgusted when he thought about it. He had thought about just forgoing marrying a witch and instead marrying a wizard but the Malfoy laws state that that is only possible if male is a soul mate, no other exceptions. The likely hood of finding his soul mate was like… like… well he didn't know! Just damn unlikely. He sighed.

"Ouch!" he yelled out when Pomfrey jabbed her wand on the wound. Jeez, she was supposed to be a nurse not hurt me.

"Sorry dear, I had to actually touch the wound to close it. See? All better" she said with a light sympathetic voice.

Draco looked down and sure enough the wound was closed. He moved his arm around. It felt a little tight but didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" he said politely. She nodded to him and handed him a potion.

"It's to calm your body's nerves and stop any infections. Being shot by a muggle bullet can cause trauma to your body, its like a sudden jolt. The potion should help." She fused about him a little more.

"Thank you aga—" suddenly Draco heard sounds coming from further on in the room.

"Shh! Your- get of-"

"Oh honestly! Hes—"

Draco looked around for Pomfrey and saw that she was just entering her office. Quickly he stalked over to the drawn curtain and stopped. The other side was deathly silent. Draco waited a few minutes but couldn't stop his curiosity from getting to him, it was one of his flaws. He pulled the curtain away to look on the other side.

His eyes widened slightly.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so late and short! Wanted to get it up before I go on.<p>

I might start putting up polls soon. What do you think about this being an interactive story? Where Ill take what the poll results are and add them into the story. I think it would be cool. What do you guys think? Leave me a review or send a PM.

Thane.


	4. Run In and a Few Explanations

**I keep forgetting to place this up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that goes to the proud and brilliant J.K. Rolling. As much as some of us wish we could, we are not her. Any characters not in the books are mine.**

**There!**

**So now we have the winner of the first ever poll, I have the next up about what type and how many babies you want our favorite hero to have. Thanks to all who voted! **

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_**He pulled the curtain away to look on the other side.**_

_**His eyes widened slightly.**_

_**Chapter 4: Run In and a Few Explanations  
><strong>_

Well, let it never be said that Harry Potter could not act. He and Hermione were sitting innocently in chairs next to the bed. Ron was laid out on the bed in Harry's hospital robe while Harry had thrown Ron's robes over his naked body. Embarrassing when he realized he had flashed a very blushing Hermione. The robes swamped him but as he was sitting down he didn't think it mattered. It was just a happy coincidence that Ron had fainted and didn't know what was going on. Because Harry rather expected that he would be freaking out, just like Harry, only on the outside, while Harry was freaking on the inside. Yes, good thing he's passed out. Ahem. As he was saying.

Harry and Hermione were sitting innocently talking to each other when Draco pulled back the curtains. They innocently looked over, shocked. And after Harry got a good look at the Malfoy heir, or was it head? He didn't have to try so hard to look shocked. Harry almost felt his mouth hang open. Malfoy looked drop dead gorgeous. It was like he oozed sex and Harry could feel a tightening in his groin. Another thing to be thankful to for the overlarge robes was the fact that it covered _everything,_ sitting down helped to. If he was standing he was sure he would have fallen over. Malfoy had his hair loose, no longer that gelled back style he had in school, and his hair had grown out a bit. The stormy grey eyes that had had the weight of the war in them had cleared and were now like molten silver. Harry was dying to know what Malfoy was thinking at this moment. Actually Harry was dying to jump the sex god right now and forget everything else! Ahem, shaking his head quickly Harry looked back up at the blonde.

Then he realized that no one had said anything. For a few minutes… and still not saying anything. Harry opened his mouth to say something when he saw Malfoy opened his and promptly closed his, Malfoy did the same. They continued staring at each other.

Well, now this was getting awkward. Harry tried not to fidget in his seat but those molten eyes were getting so intense he couldn't stand it anymore.

Thank heaven almighty for Hermione! She cleared her throat and very politely asked "How are you, Malfoy?"

Harry gave her a thankful smile to show his relief and gratitude. Hermione gave him a small secret smile.

Draco turned his eyes away from Harry and focused on Hermione "I'm fine, thank you, and you?" he said politely in return.

Harry couldn't help it he blurted out "Fine? How are you fine? You were shot!" Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He could feel a blush start to form but he didn't let it bother him… too much. He straightened up his shoulders, took his hand away from his mouth and looked Draco right in the eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop, it just happened. Harry studiously ignored Hermione's look of disbelief.

Malfoy just looked amused. Harry could see it in the way his eyes seemed to dance and in the smirk that was now gracing his face. It made Harry want to fume and could remember how much the ferret had got under his skin during his school days. There was just something about that smirk that just made Harry want to slap it off his face.

Draco was amused. He couldn't help it. Harry was so flustered and so god damn amusing to rile up. He wanted to tease the Gryffindor and make him even more flustered just to see how far he could push Harry.

God was it good to see him again. Harry had gotten better looking with age. Draco had a feeling Harry would always look amazing. His hair had grown out a bit and he had that look of someone who had just been shagged. It was still that deep ebony black that seemed to be as dark as the night. His flashing green eyes looked as if they could pierce into your soul without even trying. Unfortunately Draco couldn't see his body do to that ridiculously large robe he was wearing. The thing looked like a tent. But Draco could imagine what was hiding under it. That delicious golden tan skin which covered a body that was toned perfectly from Quidditch and his school days.

Draco didn't like to think about the war too much. Hell no one did.

Anyways. Harry looked good, so good he didn't notice Hermione till she spoke up. He still didn't notice her much, trying to ignore Harry's presence.

But then Harry blurted out about him being shot and he just couldn't help it. It was so like the Golden Boy to overhear and be in everyone's business. Plus he was just so cute all flustered again. He could see Harry trying to find a way out of this situation. He couldn't help but smirk. It was hilarious; Harry just couldn't keep to himself.

Anyways, he was curious why they were here.

He smirked his Malfoy smirk "Why Potter, still not over that habit of listening when one shouldn't?"

He watched as Harry seemed to do a gesture like a bird ruffling his feathers. So cute he just wanted to laugh and his smirk grew.

"I didn't listen in! I just heard because you were shouting!" Harry defended.

Draco lifted one eyebrow. Really it was so much fun to poke Harry.

"Well, as you know why I am here, please be so kind to tell me why you are here in the hospital wing? You know I really do wonder if you shouldn't just hire a full time nurse, you seem to end up here a lot" He said casually.

"It's not like I mean to! It just happens!" He all but yelled then he seemed to take a deep breath "besides, Ron is the one here not me" Harry replied.

Hermione seemed to shoot Harry a strange look but Draco just let it pass. No use trying to figure out the witch meant by it. Now that he noticed, she seemed to be studying Draco. He looked right back at her without shame. She flushed and lowered her eyes. Draco liked men and he would probably never have dated Granger even if he didn't, but he could admit that she was pretty now that she had tamed all that frizz and grown up a bit. She had a nice face.

His eyes followed hers to the bed and noticed the Weasel sleeping there. He wondered what happened, it was strange that they were all there. He knew Harry trained on campus but still if something had happened to the Weasel he was sure St Mungos would be a better place to go. He was just about to point that out when Madam Pomfrey came back out.

"Mr. Malfoy your arm seems to be alright and the Headmaster has already firecalled to complain you are late. Now if you would be so kind as to go meet him so that he doesn't storm into my hospital and cause a scene I would be ever grateful. Honestly that man, he needs to relax or find someone to get laid." She huffed and then turned to look at some charts she was holding.

She looked back up to see all three of them staring at her like they had never seen her. "Well it's true" she said and turned to collect some potions.

Draco chuckled a little and turned back to the trio.

"Well you heard the lady I better be off" he said and nodded his head to both of them as a farewell. He turned and started to walk out of the hospital but not before he heard Harry say "Who knew Pomfrey would say Snape needed to get laid? I think I've just seen a new side to her." Draco laughed again as he left, walking to go find his godfather. He agreed with Madam Pomfrey. Severus needed to get laid.

Madam Pomfrey came back a few minutes after Draco left and gave Harry some potions.

"Now these are nutrition potions they will help with the baby. Harry dear you are still a little bit underweight so we are going to have to fatten you up a bit. The baby will need as much nutrients as it can get, male pregnancies are a little trickery than female."

"Now that you mention it, Ma'am, how is it possible I am pregnant? I mean I get the sex part, but I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to get pregnant" Harry pointed out. He felt rather calm about it now. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't a bit nerve racking having Draco right there where Poppy might come back any moment and say something. But now that he was gone Harry was feeling a little excited. He looked at Poppy expectedly.

Poppy smiled a bit at him "Well dear, Male pregnancies aren't all that uncommon, many male couples use them, even some pureblood families. It's just that with most male couples they use a potion in order to create a womb and be fertile enough. With you dear it seems either you were a natural carrier, which is a little rare, or the sire had some creature blood in him that was able to prenante you. Whichever the case might be, you are in the perfect shape to carry your child, besides the fact you are a bit skinny. I can see no problems that could arise other than the normal." She said cheerfully.

Harry felt his forehead crease "Normal? What problems could there be?" he asked a bit worriedly, his one hand flittered to rest on his stomach, while Hermione took the other.

Pomfrey didn't look all that worried "Oh nothing too serious, It's just we will have to monitor you a bit more and towards the end you will be asleep almost constantly. Unlike female pregnancies, male pregnancies have a duration of six months, because of this you will be using a lot of magic to create the womb and help sustain the baby. The baby will be using you magic to create its own. The sire will have a bit of a drain on his magic as well, but you will feel the brunt of it. Because you will be using a large amount of magic during this time your body will start to put you into a hibernation mode until a few days or even the day before you deliver. We will have to do a Caesarian Section to take the baby out." She smiled at Harry and patted his arm "Everything will be fine. Is it okay if I set up the next appointment for two week's time?" She asked and harry nodded. Then he smiled up at her.

"Thanks Ma'am. This is wonderful."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a huge smile and sauntered off to check on other patients he assumed.

He let out a breath of air and turned to Hermione. She was looking thoughtfully at him.

"I will find out more about male pregnancies and what types of creatures could impregnate males, it might be interesting if Malfoy is indeed part creature." She giggled a little. Harry smiled but made no comment. They turned to look at Ron, who was still passed out, blissfully unaware.

"Well I better be getting him back" with that said she levitated him off the bed and walked over to the hospital wings fireplace and threw in some floo powder. The headmaster had installed them into the floo network because Hermione would be teaching Charms next semester, as Flitwick had decided to tour the world for a few years.

"Bye Harry" She gave him a hug and stepped into green flames and shouted "The Burrow!" and was gone.

Harry walked back over to grab his stuff, Ron's robe dragging behind him. He let out a breath, he really needed to change. Forgetting he could just shrink the robe Harry made his way back to his rooms and collapsed on the bed to take a long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now I have explained how Harry got pregnant. A reviewer pointed out that I didn't explain before, so thank you for that. If I have any other little mistakes feel free to point them out! <strong>

**I will explain later in the story why Snape is still alive, for now it can remain a mystery.**

**Please review! Let me know how the story is going and what not, I like to know what others think motivates and gives me ideas.**

**See ya!**

**Thane.**


	5. Interlude: Secrets

**Interlude: Secrets**

This is my secret and I can only write it at night, when the darkness covers me and I am allowed to be left alone from the light. I am scared so scared. I feel disconnected from the world, like I am a living vessel but am not alive. I sometimes think that that is what the prophecy foretold, for while I was being hunted, I was never allowed to live, only survive. I fear now that has come to haunt me after the war. I look at my belly and think of the life growing within me, and I wonder, how will I be able to be a good father to this child? Will I be able to be one? I have never had my own childhood of my own any any joy was constantly stripped away from me and I was kicked when down. I don't know how to be anyone's… anything. Being the chosen one… I never wanted to be it, but it is so much easier than this. I lie awake at night and just imagine the threats my children will be under, the constant spotlight that is my life.

I have another secret, sometimes I want to leave. Leave this life as the Boy-Who-Lived the Saviour. My deepest wish is that I was normal, just Harry. Deep down that is all I ever wanted to be.

I love Ron like my own brother, but I know he only really liked me at first was because I was the Boy-Who-Lived and I don't know when he got to know the real me. He blamed me once after the Goblet thing, didn't believe me. Was he still under the illusion of fame of my name? It hurt more than I can tell when he didn't believe me and left those times. I never wanted this life, I never wanted the fame! Give me my family and I will give it back! Let me live the life I WANTED to live! No one understands!

This is where I wipe my tears because the memories are too strong and break pieces of my heart. How can I be a father when I am so broken?

I have never known love. Ever. Meer flashes of like at the most. How can I love something that when I do it is torn away from me by death? If I love this child with all my heart, will it not survive its infancy? But I would trade my life for it, but when I have offered this bargain to Death, he has refused me time and again. Why is my life more important than the people I love? Than the innocents?

I am trying to move on, but how can I, when I killed when I was only eleven? When I have been responsible for so much death and have seen too much that sometimes I wish never to see again? Is it fair to give a child a father like this? I am barely surviving now how can I survive when a life depends on me? Will fate finally allow me the peace and safety I so desire?

These are my secrets, sometimes I still feel like that small boy hidden in the cupboard underneath the stairs. I hated it there, but there I was me. I was just Harry, even if only to myself. I will probably never tell a soul about these feelings, my secrets. There are so precious things that are mine alone. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had gone into Slytherin. Would I have had an easier life? Would I have defeated Voldermort faster and lost less? The hat did say that being placed there would help me, but I cannot wallow in what ifs. Only in the dead of night can I allow my true self reign. For who would want a depressed hero?

These are my secrets that only the dark knows.

* * *

><p><strong>A little inside to our heros' head. I don't believe that Harry could be so chipper without a dark side lingering to him. <strong>

**Well till next time folks**

**Thane**


	6. Getting Ready and The Awkward Talk

**Summary:** After the defeat of Voldermort everyone goes out to celebrate. Some drink the night away, others propose, while some decide to spend the night in pleasure. Months later after a night of passion with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds himself expecting.

**Pairings:** HP/DM HP/? DM/? RW/HG

Warnings: Will have slash, that is male with a male, this is MPREG, which means there will be a male pregnant.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters. I HAVE NO CLAIM. This is not for profit.

**Note:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. Can't promise anything, but I will try to get them out sooner.

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready and The Awkward Talk**

Draco fixed his hair for what seemed like the tenth time. The strand of hair just would not stay in place, at least to his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaise looking at him in amusement and exasperation. To the outside world he seemed detached and self-conceited, vain, and he was for the most part. He just did not want to be here but to do his duty he had to be.

To find a wife he had to attend the engagement ball. It did not matter what his thoughts were about the manner, he needed a bride to have an heir with to continue the line. Then he could do what he wanted for the most part. It would seem like a cruel and demanding life to some but to him and other purebloods it was the way they were raised. Family and blood first, always.

That was probably something that Harry and his friends never understood. Ron, even being a pureblood was not of the same cast. His family had lost their fortune some time ago and no longer held to the rigorous beliefs that others of their former station did.

Money was important for the sole purpose of gaining prestigious and taking care of one's family. It is an undeniable truth that money gets you much further places than anything else. His Father had proved that for years when he held the Minister in his pocket.

Draco felt his blood start to boil. His Father had taught him never to bow down to anyone and then he goes and becomes a hypocrite by falling to his knees to a psychotic man. But he shouldn't blame his Father too much in the end he understood that he and Mother were always in danger of being killed if Father betrayed the Dark Lord. Still, it filled him with disgust and anger and not a little humiliation.

As he draped his cloak over his shoulders he idly wondered what it would be like not to be the Malfoy Heir, to not have the weight of the responsibility that came with it on his shoulders. What it would have been like to be carefree and uncontrolled. Then he shook his head, he loved his life, he could have done without the Dark Lord, but his life is quite fantastic.

He looked over to Blaise and nodded. It was time to leave, to go and find a bride.

To fulfill his responsibility.

Dark tussled hair and mischievous green eyes flashed in his mind and he had to stop his breath from catching. It had been a breathtaking night; one he had thought would never happen. One that would never happen again. He felt a small pang in his heart. He frowned and wondered if he had eaten something bad. For of course Draco had never felt this feeling before and did not understand what it was he felt. So bad indigestion was what his mind supplied. He subtly shrugged his shoulders as if shaking off the feeling.

Tonight he would dance and scout.

For possibly by the end of the night he would be engaged.

He walked over the Floo and picked up a handful of floo powder and tossed into the fire.

"Levant's Manor!" he called in a clear voice.

* * *

><p>Harry absent-mindedly wondered around his little flat cleaning this and that. Without notice his left hand rested on his stomach. In his mind he could picture a little spark of life. It must have been an hour before Hermione became fed up.<p>

"Harry"

"Harry" she called again, still nothing. Harry was lifting a lamp, then caused it to hover without thought and dusted the table it rested on. Hermione thought it was amusing that Harry seemed to be oblivious to this fact or that he wasn't using both hands. She decided she needed to try a different way.

"Harry, why is the kitchen smoking?"

Harry turned to face her "Huh?" the look of realization and horror that came to his face was almost too much. He dropped his duster and ran to the kitchen, the lamp floating down gently before wobbling and crashing to the ground.

Hermione was stifling snickers when Harry came back in with a miffed look on his face.

"That was not funny, I actually thought something was burning." He huffed out and crossed his arms.

Hermione grinned up at him, "well it is all your fault, I kept calling you and you wouldn't respond. Would you rather I zapped you? I could next time."

Harry hastily retreated behind the couch "no, no I'm good. Besides we don't know what would happen to the baby. You don't want to be responsible if something happens, right?" He looked at her mock sternly.

She sighed. Honestly. She rolled her eyes "Like I would do anything to hurt the baby. Next time you better just answer me." She hid a smile by looking down "I didn't mean to intrude into your happy cleaning time," she looked back up at him, hints of a smile still lingering "but I was just wondering if you were still coming over to our place for dinner tonight?"

"Of course I am, this is to celebrate your guys engagement, of course I'd be there."

Hermione smiled again noticing that Harry's hand was resting on his stomach again. She was so excited for her friend, even if how he got knocked up are weird and very unexpected for both of them. She had never heard of male pregnancies before. She had researched about them extensively and felt prepared to help Harry through this. Speaking of…

"So, I found out more about creatures who can impregnate males." Harry came to sit beside her, cleaning forgotten.

"Well?" He asked a tad impatiently

"Well," she drew out the word, Harry gave her a look "turns out that a lot of creatures can get a guy pregnant. Veela's, Draken hybrids, Ravclaws, Stiffiens, Mer Folk, Dracoons, are just a few. So I've looked up what is known about the Malfoy family and there are rumors throughout the books that suggest they have Veela and possibly Siren blood in them. So it is possible that he could have gotten you pregnant." She took a breath "Now. I want to talk about why you didn't use protection. Or if you did…" she blushed "let's just talk about the night in general and why you lied to us." Here she gave him a stern look.

_Damn_ Harry thought, she was in her lecture mode. He would have to tread carefully.

"First, I didn't tell any of you because it was Malfoy and that just would not have gone over well." He looked down at his hands, he wasn't ashamed of what he had done, but now he had to tell her he hadn't used a condom. He could feel his face begin to heat as he thought about that night. Pale hair, heavy breathing, skin against skin. Harry moaned in his mind.

"Oi! Harry. For Merlin's sake! HARRY!"

"What?!" Harry asked startled.

Hermione gave him a very unimpressed stare "if this is a cause of the pregnancy I swear I will find some way to get your attention that is baby safe and you will not like it! Now, continue!"

Harry grimaced, he had been thinking about sex with Hermione here. Gross.

"We didn't use a condom, it was spur of the moment and we didn't really think about it, or anything at all really. I really should have, then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." He tapped his fingers against his leg. He suddenly wanted to be alone.

"Uh, I think that was all your questions, oh wait. The actual sex was great, it hurt a lot at first but then it just mixed in with the pleasure. Um… that is all really… do we have to keep talking about this?"

Harry was flustered and embarrassed, Hermione was his sister beyond blood and this was just weird.

Hermione was also highly embarrassed "yes, please, lets forget I asked." She looked a little uncomfortable

"Ron is a great lover… it was a bit painful as well at first but he took it away, and the orgasmin, I never thought-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shut up! I don't want to hear this!" Harry stood suddenly and started pacing.

_I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that_ repeated in his head.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled embarrassed and flustered.

"I, uh, just wanted to make us even. Oh Merlin, don't tell Ron I told you!" she pleaded.

Harry looked at her in horror "tell him? Never! I probably can't even look him in face now!"

Oh Merlin, her and Ron in the sheets, he suddenly had the urge to gag. He placed his hand on his stomach as if to hold his lunch in. _Never, ever want to hear about that again!_

"How about this, I won't tell you the details about my sex life and you do the same, deal?"

Hermione nodded and fiddled with her hands, not looking at Harry.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"It's alight. Just never talk about it again."

They sat in awkward silence.

Harry stared up at the celling.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked still looking at the celling.

"Um, no," she laughed "I actually have to go now; I'm meeting up with Ron to talk about wedding stuff."

Harry nodded and walked Hermione to the floo, ignoring her blush. He bent down and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her check. Harry smiled.

"Congratulation again"

She beamed "thanks!" she chirped. She took a hand full of floo powder and tossed in into the fire.

"The Burrow!" she called out and was wisped away.

Harry let out a gust of air and collapsed on the couch. That was one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to him. Unbridled his mind wondered to how the two would have sex. Ron would lower Hermione slowly to the bed; they would strip each other slowly. Ron's hand would lower to her thigh, and then slide up and stopping right there. Go wash your mind with soap right now! Horrifying! Stop thinking about it!

Taking deep breaths Harry felt a calm sweep over him. He suddenly felt very tired. He decided that the couch was comfy and closed his eyes.

He slowly drifted off to sleep and began to dream of a ball with people dressed in fancy robes and dancing figures. He drifted into the land of dreams surrounded with music and laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have the engagement ball. Will Draco get engaged? Or will he leave empty handed. I might get to the engagement party, well will see.<strong>

**Let me know what you think. I haven't written in a while, hopefully it meets your expectations.**

**Till next time, Thane.**


End file.
